The present invention relates to RFID edge Servers.
RFID Tags are becoming more and more popular as a way of tracking objects such as packages going in and out of warehouses and other locations.
Typically, and RFID tag is read by an RFID reader. The RFID data can then be transferred from the RFID reader to an RFID edge server that can process the RFID data.
One way to process and collect the data is using the EPC Global specification. An ECSpec can be used to define the starting and stopping of RIFD data collection as well as one or more reports.